


Trouble

by aboutjuju



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, sluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutjuju/pseuds/aboutjuju
Summary: Duff（Alpha）Slash（omega）





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Duff（Alpha）  
> Slash（omega）

Slash是个大麻烦，从他把他捡回家那天开始Duff就知道。  
那时他刚刚过35岁，一个单身的年轻有为的Alpha，每天费尽心思拒绝邻居过于热心的Brown太太介绍对象对他来说比报表还要头痛。当然他还是很感谢她，因为她总会把做多了的菜分给自己。  
“单身汉总是疏于照顾自己，我老公年轻时也这样。快找个太太吧！”  
话题又回来了，他只能苦笑。他不是没有伴侣，只是并没有觉得必须要相伴一生的对象，应该算是不婚主义吧，不过这他不会和Brown太太一一说明的，她只是一位好心的老妇人而已并不是自己的母亲。  
Slash在他的生活中有点凭空冒出不请自来的味道。  
那天他就坐在自己的门口，淋湿的头发垂在脸上有点像日本恐怖片里的女鬼。Duff着实吓了一跳，是该请个神父来吗？不不不语言是不是不通？等下看着好像不是东洋的轮廓。  
“有什么事吗？”他壮起胆子问了一句  
“你这里有屋檐。”  
听起来是一个少年，大概十二三岁，有着属于变声期的独特嗓音。  
“如果你愿意可以进来烤干。”  
少年站了起来挪到一边站在雨中等他开门。  
“进来吧。”  
打开的门里传来一阵暖意，Slash感觉恢复了一点知觉，然后打了个喷嚏，他小心翼翼的走进门口的走廊。泡了水的运动鞋发出咕叽咕叽的声音在地砖上留下一串湿淋淋的脚印。  
“等一下。”  
他停住了脚步拨开湿淋淋的头发看着Duff，这是Duff第一次看清他的脸，果然，一张稚气未脱的脸。  
“我去拿个毛巾。”  
他走向浴室拿来了毛巾和备用的拖鞋，还有一件宽松的T恤。  
“把衣服脱在这里吧，它们太湿了。”  
Slash拿起毛巾擦了擦头发和身体换上拖鞋和衣服跟着Duff走进了客厅。  
“所以……你是离家出走吗？明天带你去警局一趟吧。”  
他从冰箱里取出邻居太太送意大利面放进微波炉。  
“……我不去。”  
“不想去也没关系，等天好点再走吧，最近都有大雨。”  
他把面放在茶几上，Slash用眼神询问了他一下再看到点头的瞬间抱着碗吃了起来，他看起来真的饿坏了，吃的满嘴都是。  
“你多大？叫什么？是这附近的孩子吗？为什么不愿意去警察局呢。”  
“14，Slash，不住在附近，我在躲条子。”  
“等等，你犯了什么事。”  
“只是偷了几只抑制剂。”  
“等等！”  
“又不是很大的数目！”  
“不不不不我是说你要抑制剂做什么，你……”  
“我是omega啊？”Slash看像看傻子一样看着他。  
“你明天跟我去警察局我会帮你付钱保释。然后你给我回家去！你不能呆在这！”  
“为什么突然……”  
“你难道看不出来我是Alpha吗？”  
“看得出来啊。”  
“那你知道你这样很危险吗？”  
“没关系啊，反正你看起来很有钱，总比给不知道哪个流浪汉操怀孕了强。”  
“所以你该回家。”  
“我没有家。”  
捡了个麻烦，一个大麻烦。妈的现在Duff想拎着半小时前自己的头往墙上撞，同时他又有点庆幸自己做的是对的。Slash说的是真的，他还这么小很容易被侵犯然后怀孕生下自己压根养不起的孩子之后卖淫吸毒最后死在路边。未免太过凄惨……  
“好吧，你可以呆在这，不过我劝你尽早离开，你可以在福利机构呆到成年。”  
“然后强制性的被塞给面都没见过的人去生孩子吗。”  
“相亲是自愿的。”  
“信他们的屁话呢，我之前呆过见得多了。”  
Duff叹了一口气，“好吧，你可以留在这，帮我打扫卫生抵扣房租，平时你可以出去打工，抑制剂我会定时给你买，钱我会记下。”  
“先生，你好小气。”  
“我叫Duff。”  
“Duff，你好小气。”  
“我又不是你爸。”  
“你现在标记我我是不是能省一大笔钱？”  
“别打这个主意！我看起来像恋童癖吗？！”

事实证明，也许很像

自从隔天Slash穿着Duff的T恤晃荡到门前给邻居家太太开门开始，他大概就成了需要密切监控的对象。  
“Duff！这位太太送了饼干来我可以吃吗？”  
“哦好孩子你吃吧！遇到什么事你可以跟我说我会帮你的。”

“McKagan先生你不可以这样！”她确定了一下Slash嚼着饼干走进了客厅压低了声音说。  
“操，我就知道！”Duff想到。  
“他昨晚跟落水狗一样坐在我的门口刚偷了抑制剂然后说他呆在外面会被强奸我难道还能赶他出去吗？”  
“哦……哦……对不起McKagan先生我以为……”  
“没关系的太太，暂时先让他呆在这吧，偶尔让他去打扰你可以吗？”  
“当然可以！”  
Duff微笑着关了门，操，真的捡了个大麻烦，他扶住额头想。

这个想法在Slash发情期来的更加猛烈，操你妈的不要过度频繁使用抑制剂，自己的身体你他妈难道算不准吗？  
“我现在就去把锁砸了解决你！”Duff恨恨的想到。  
当然他只是这么想想，他能做的只是把自己闷在被子里解决一下，一个快要40的男人用手解决想想看真的可怜。虽然这种事情不常发生但也几乎每年要发生个一两次，忍过三年Duff已经觉得自己大概可能是个圣人，如果不搞金融行业自己大概可以去当神父。

他当然不是神父，所以他要加班。  
又是一个加班的夜晚，之前他打过电话让Slash自己在外面吃他不会回来了。报表、合同、预算表……头晕脑胀，喝了第三杯咖啡后他把工作完成了90%，好了明早起来收尾就可以了，在发布前再全面检查两遍就可以。  
他把手提包扔到副驾驶座心情愉悦的回家。  
哦，家！甜美的家！毛绒拖鞋软地毯和Slash刚学的并不怎么好吃的通心粉……还有……还有……  
操！还有又一次忘记打抑制剂的Slash  
“你记得准时给自己扎一针很难吗？！”他冲着屋子里大喊。  
奇怪，信息素并不是从Slash的房间传出来的，是他的房间……  
然后他做了平生第二后悔的决定，他打算进去看看。  
然后他看见了躺在床上拼命自慰的Slash，操他还穿着自己没洗的T恤  
“你在干嘛？”Duff几乎是颤抖着问出这个傻问题  
回答他的是一声呻吟，他的手夹在双腿中间手指隐没在后穴里。  
Duff觉得自己有点危险，毕竟他并不是真的圣人不是吗，要与本能抗争总是格外困难。  
“Slash你到底在干什么！”他红着眼大叫  
“操我……”  
“给我滚出去！”这是他最后的理智。  
“求求你……求你……操我……啊……”  
然后他照做了，能在这个情况下忍下去基本也不是男人了。  
Slash早就打开了身体，他抱着自己的双腿扭动着屁股，床单已经湿了一小片，他不需要任何润滑他等不了任何前戏，他现在就想完全被填满被操死在这里。  
“操我……快点，直接插进来，快点……我想要你，快点，像我想象的一样操我，快点，我想要你操我，我想要你用你的结把我填满我想要你咬我标记我……快点！”  
Duff早就硬的快要爆炸，他掏出阴茎插了进去  
Slash发出了一声尖叫，他因为疼痛颤抖起来，Alpha的阴茎比他想象中要大很多，前端的结还没有完全涨大就已经疼到他龇牙咧嘴。  
“我现在不可能停下来了你自找的。操！这里没有安全套”自从Slash来他从来没有带过人回家，都是在外面的宾馆过夜。  
不过管不了那么多了，Duff低下头吮吸起他的乳尖，他并不打算温柔的对Slash，他用牙齿啃咬起来很快本来很小一粒的乳首肿胀了起来。  
分不清是疼还是爽，第一次感受这种刺激让Slash激动到小腿痉挛。  
“疼……疼……”他呜呜的哭着说不出到底是哪疼，“不要停下来，不要停……”  
Omega的身体并不会在性爱中受伤，他们几乎是为了性爱和生产而产生的。  
Duff一路向前推进直到整个插入，他并不给Slash喘息和适应的时间就开始抽插起来，不管他怎么哭叫，他自找的。  
“不行了，不行了，太大了，不行了，呜……不行……呜呜……”Slash扯着自己的头发哭着，他没有想过第一次会是这样，跟想象中完全不一样。他可能会死在这，因为喘不过气死在这，这是他现在唯一的想法。  
“放松一点……放松一点你会好受很多。”  
他点点头照做，他试着放松下半身的每一块肌肉把自己完全交给Duff把控，然后一丝快感沿着脊椎游走遍了全身。他还想要，他想要更多，更多，多到承受不了，死在这也没什么不好……他在这方面无师自通，这是他的本能，被占有被掌控的本能。  
从结合的部位流出了更多的液体，Duff知道他已经准备好了。他开始了新的一轮动作，他俯下身抱住Slash几乎把他压在怀里，让他的双腿环住自己的腰，从肩窝处传来闷哼。然后他感觉到Slash伸出舌头舔了自己，从锁骨到腋下，他仔细的舔着，像一只邀宠的小狗。  
Duff给了他一只手，他立刻把手指含进嘴里吮吸，他嘴里的感觉和他的后穴感觉一样好。他安静下来发出持续不断的小声呻吟，像是得到了满足的婴儿，安静地吮吸着。  
他的下身有规律的扭动着寻求着快感，湿热的肠道温柔地包裹着Duff的阴茎，Duff越动越快，他快要攀上顶峰。  
“放松，打开你自己，我想标记你。”  
Slash点点头放松了下来，即使在自慰时也从来没有被碰触的地方被侵入了，那是一种仿佛无法承受的痛苦，伴随痛苦来的是巨大的快感。Duff的结卡在里面，将他完全填满，他被抱起坐在Duff腿上，已经无法再挪动的结硬是往里推动了一点，疼的他浑身紧绷。Duff拨开他的头发示意他低下头来，他靠在Duff的肩膀上感受他的牙齿咬破皮肤咬破腺体，巨大的满足感让他身下一阵收缩，Duff射在了他体内。

“我是禽兽”Duff捂着脸想到。  
Slash似乎睡的不是很安稳往他怀里挪了挪，最终还是醒了。  
“从什么时候开始的？”Duff问  
“什么？”  
“你说让我像你想象中一样操你，你想象了些什么？从什么时候开始想的。”  
“哦，大概十五岁。”  
“操！”  
长时间的沉默……  
“那么，怎么样？跟你想象中的比。”  
“你真是个禽兽。”  
“操！”


End file.
